1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable connector assemblies and, particularly, to a cable connector assembly for connecting a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
Many HDDs are fixed to a frame and connected to a motherboard through a cable connector. The cable connector includes a connector, a plurality of power cables, and a plurality of data cables. The connector is fixed to the frame with screws and includes a plurality of contact terminals for connecting to the HDD. The power cables and the data cables are connected to corresponding contact terminals respectively for transmitting power and data between the motherboard and the HDD. However, the connectors need to be replaced if the contact terminals corresponding to the power cables or to the data cables are broken. This increases the cost of connectors. It is also inconvenient to assemble or disassemble the connector using screws.
What is needed therefore is a disclosure, which can overcome the limitations described.